


Shellfish

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Gen, I'm allergic to shellfish, Near-Death Experience, Reader Insert, Self-Insert, let's be real, shellfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale is having you taste some of his favorite foods. However, you take a bite of something you're allergic to.





	Shellfish

You giggled at the silk blindfold tied around your eyes. Aziraphale sat next to you with a hand gently on your own. “What are you doing?” you questioned the angel, curious about what antics he was up to.

“I want you to try some of my favorite foods I’ve come across!” Aziraphale chimed. “For all of the millennial I’ve been here on Earth, you humans have been so creative in creating these dishes.”

You laughed and gave his hand a squeeze. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yes, well, enjoy the food that this dork has prepared for you, my dear!” You heard the clank of silverware against a plate. “Open up!”

You held your mouth open and allowed Aziraphale to gently place the food into your mouth. The moment it hit your tastebuds you tensed up. You knew what had hit your mouth and you internally started to panic. It was a shellfish of some sort, something you were deathly allergic to.

“Shit,” you muttered and weakly pushed Aziraphale’s hand away. Instantly, you felt your blood pressure drop significantly. The world around spun a million miles an hour. Aziraphale called your name, but you couldn’t focus on his voice. Instead, you felt yourself falling from your seat just as your pulse was in a freefall.

“[Y/N]!?” Aziraphale yelled and caught you. He watched as your skin turned paler and paler by the second. “What’s happening?” he cried out desperately with tears streaming down his face. His hands began to glow brightly as he began to work his magic on you.

In a matter of seconds, color started to flood back in your skin. You pulse steadied. Consciousness came back and you slowly began to move your body. You felt Aziraphale yank the blindfold off of your face so he could see you open your eyes.

“[Y/N]…thank goodness,” Aziraphale sobbed. He pulled you tightly to his body and cried into your shoulder. “I can’t…What happened?”

Still being in a bit of a daze, you slowly wrapped your arms around him. “I’m allergic to shellfish, Hun. I should have warned you, I’m sorry.”

Aziraphale pulled away and shook his head. “It’s not your fault.” He gently pressed a kiss to your temple. “Just please, don’t ever do that again. I can’t imagine losing you.”


End file.
